


A Time to Dream

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [3]
Category: Oliver! - Bart
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Oliver remembers his past.
Series: 100 Fandoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	A Time to Dream

Oliver drew aside the curtains and looked down to the gardens below. He had missed this house whilst he had been away at school. Mr. Brownlow had sent him to his old alma mater. Oliver had enjoyed his time there, but he had also missed London, and not just London. He could never forget his early friendship with Dodger even though he had brought Oliver into a thief’s den. Fagin had been the first adult to be kind to him. Oliver sighed and turned his back. His life was different now, but he did not forget where he came from.


End file.
